The Clairvoyant
by melloncollie00
Summary: “I see love” she finally said after some minutes which seemed like long silent hours. “Unexpected, sudden love.” BL.


**Disclaimer:**I don't own One Tree Hill; it's the simple, basic truth. I was listening to this song from Rolling Stones, ("Fortune Teller" from the album _Saturday Night_) and the lyrics fit great to a particular scenario growing in my mind.

**Prologue:** "I see love" she finally said after some minutes which seemed like long-silent-hours. "Unexpected, sudden love." BL.

**The Clairvoyant**

_Went to the fortune teller  
to have my fortune read  
I didn't know what to tell her  
I had a dizzy feeling in my head_

When you dwelled in a small town, exactly like the one she lived for years, the cruelest facts, long-time-hidden-secrets were meant to be revealed with the concrete scream of whispers; and when a famous fortune teller decided to visit the good old Tree Hill, each and every mouth in town was blurting out the good news.

Some said she was a fiddler, a shady whom had no idea of what foresight was; and the naïve girls brought up in lullabies and dreams of warm and lovely weddings with their princes believed her so much that she still made money out of looking at a grey-ish, dirty sphere. Some said she was sinister, bringing only bad news wrapped with damnations, leaving nothing but chaos behind. Still, a dominant population waited for the fortune teller to arrive, to tell them about the road to cross to find a perfect future; to soothe and relax the mortal with the information hidden behind a sphere, or some tarot cards.

Brooke Davis was only one of them.

_Said she'd take a look at my palm  
She said "Son, you feel kinda warm"  
And she looked into her crystal ball  
Said "You're in love"_

Peyton Sawyer, her long-time best friend had told her about the things the "fortune teller" predicted. "She knows everything about me and Nathan" Peyton once said in a pedicure séance they spent in the beauty center. "I didn't say one word, and there she was talking about a tall, brown-haired boy, who stood near me, but was really, really far away when it came to feelings." Brooke listened to her carefully, wondering whether the fortune teller was rewarded with foresight, or was just predicting a normal-teenager's clichéd problems.

"Then" Peyton continued, with full amaze, "she assured that I would find someone much better, and I guess I'll marry him, because she mentioned a baby-girl." The curly-blonde then looked at the skies, lost in the reveries of a happy marriage full of love and affection.

"This is crap" Rachel Gattina, one of Brooke's mates from the cheerleading team interrupted. "She must have seen Nathan with you, and all those marriage crap is a known-term in the fortune telling history. Every charlatan will use the "wedding ring" lie for a silly teenage-girl.

"Still, I'll be going." Bevin Mirskey shrugged her shoulders, clearly ignoring the angry attitude invading Rachel's face. "I need to know what the future holds for me." She gazed at the point where Skillz, the basketball-player whom she had a crush on for years was talking with some friends.

Rachel, then, looked at Brooke to find support, after all she wasn't the weak girl to find solace in some twister's lies; but there was no respond.

_Said it could not be so  
n__ot with all the girls I know  
she said when the next one arrives  
Looking into her eyes_

She greeted them with a dim-smile and showed where to sit while in trance. The room was stuffed with exotic memorabilia, a colorful parrot perching glamorously on the roost; tons of shiny shawls covering the plain-white walls, a sphere put right in the middle of the wooden coffee table; and Brooke could easily smell the maple incense diffusing in the air.

"Shoot, bitch." Rachel said impatiently "will this chick finally hook up with her love?"

The fortune teller, rolled her eyes, avoiding Rachel only to annoy her more, sat cross-legged, concentrating on the sphere which seemed whiter than ever.

"This isn't a matter of future" she began in a shrill voice, waking her parrot from whatever condition he was lost in "this is a matter of past and how some little details can be reformed as enormous consequences" Her eyes were deep-black, and Brooke couldn't help but shiver, she had always thought people overtly-interested in charms and astrology were different, but today she was experiencing a new side of them: eeriness

"Little time lots to do" Bevin beamed, unaware of the tension growing violently between the pair. "Can you see a black boy over there?" she raised her eyebrows and leant on the sphere to caught the vision of some darkness, but the purity remained constant.

Realizing she couldn't do much analyzing with words, the fortune teller concentrated on the sphere; fixated her eyes among the three girls waiting for her to lighten up the darkness held in the future.

"I see love" she finally said after some minutes which seemed like long-silent-hours. "Unexpected, sudden love."

_I left there in a hurry  
Looking forward to my big surprise  
The next day I discovered  
That the fortune teller told me a lie_

Bevin clapped her hands like a baby given some candy and shrieked to ruin the mood the fortune teller was buried in. "I knew that this would happen" she said to Rachel reassuringly, "look, it's all in the cards."

Rachel shrugged in concrete apathy, rationalizing inwardly that whenever some teenage girls wanted to learn about what the future holds, the "love" was always the primary issue.

"Not for you, dear" fortune teller smiled to turn to Brooke. "I'm sorry but this love, and I mean real love, will stand in the way for another's life-path. What was your name, cherry pie?"

"Brooke" she said, silently, wondering why she would ask her name if her insights were that powerful. The more she spent time in that crazy hole, the more she tended to believe in Rachel who was puffing instantly.

"Brooke, darling, I assume you are not seeing someone particular." The fortune teller now; was examining Brooke behind her spectacles.

"Well, she is seeing the whole school, but whatever" Bevin said, still disturbed by the fact that no hints were told about her soon-to-be-love-life with Skillz.

"Don't worry, honey, because a certain, unceasing love waits for you, if you just stay patient for a while. Can you see the visions the sphere forms?" she leaned on to Brooke, avoiding the two pairs of eyes plying between Brooke and the sphere. "This" she pointed at a cloud of smoke elevating "can you see the blood red heart and the passion around?"

Brooke didn't respond, clearly not being able to analyze the visions fortune teller claimed to see.

"That's bullshit, I'm out" Rachel snapped, closing the door behind. "Enough of this Harry Potter movie"

_I h__urried back down to that woman  
as mad as I could be  
I told her I didn't see nobody  
Why'd she make a fool out of me_

"Who is it, then?" Bevin asked; impressed by how the fortune teller described the "love" waiting for Brooke. "Is he Afro-American, can you see that?"

"Well", the fortune teller smiled, seeing the impression she made on both girls, "I can see a pair of blue eyes here", she pointed at a cloud of mist which seemed no different than the one she showed before.

"Sorry, but how can you figure out his eyes from that smoke?" Brooke asked, curiosity dominating her suspicions about the fortune teller's predictions. Even though, love was a general promise given to every girl in her age, from the slut of the school to the prude, she couldn't help but shiver at the mention of "unexpected, sudden love" because Brooke Davis, despite the long list of men she spent the evening in Thai restaurants and hooked up with, had never been in love. Unexpected, sudden love.

"This cloud resembles oceans, and see the one beneath it, this is an eye." She taught, with attention. "This is the sun" she pointed at another mingled mist, which seemed no different than the previous ones so Brooke and Bevin stopped looking at the sphere, tired of trying to figure out what the mist's symbol was. "And I guess, my dear" she peeked at Brooke once more "he will have blonde hair, a good combination."

Brooke thought about the guys he knew who owned ocean-blue eyes and blonde hair. There were many, but they hadn't been unexpected and sudden. "Maybe someone I don't know" she thought, wondering when their roads will cross.

"That's amazing" Bevin said, being forgotten her disappointment about Skillz. "Any more details?" she asked, as if she was the one whose future was tested.

"Let me see, honey." Fortune teller gazed at the sphere again "This man…you'll meet, is not as far away as you think he is."

"Maybe he's Jude Law!!" Bevin interrupted with gleaming eyes. "See, everything fits. Blue eyes, blond hair. Not being that far away!! Shit, girlie, you got it good!" Bevin started screaming around the room, with two pairs of questioning eyes locked on her.

"By distance, I meant the time and the place" she cut immediately, not as sweet as she was to Bevin before. "I guess you go to the same school. See that?"

Brooke's list was getting narrow, but still, she had no idea who that stranger might be.

"Oh, well" Bevin sat down, disappointed. "Maybe its Michael Furndale, you know that computer geek."

Brooke contorted her face, thinking that no matter how exciting this "love" thing sounded, she would never want to share it with Michael.

"Does he play basketball, dear? Because in my vision…"

"You kidding?" Bevin shouted, making the parrot bawl in anger. "He is the biggest nerd in town!"

Brooke, on the other hand, kept silent, thinking about how many guys in Tree Hill High playing basketball she knew with that particular appearance.

Then she found it. Him. The other half of the unexpected, sudden love.

_Then something struck me  
As if it came from up above  
While looking at the fortune teller  
I fell in love_

"Lucas Scott" she murmured in a soft voice, her eyes locked on the sphere that seemed to accommodate visions of smoke. "The new guy."

She remembered the auditions for the basketball team and that really handsome blond had been shooting hoops, not only to remark Coach Whitey but all the others in the gym. Whitey previously told him that he could be the new star of the team, and all of a sudden, Nathan left the gym with a Peyton following around.

"What did you say honey?" the oracle's joy was apparent.

"I mean, I think I know the guy you're talking about." Brooke uttered, turning to Bevin "He is the new guy in the team. The one that angered Nate."

"That's great, pumpkin." The seer beamed. "Tell me more about him."

"Well," Brooke smiled, ignoring the fact that the seer should have been the one knowing all the details she asked, "I don't know him that much, for all those years, he's been a loner, but he is a very-fine looking boy, I can say."

Bevin also smiled at Brooke's words. "Yeah, he is a good friend of Skillz's."

"Not only he is handsome" the oracle shook her head "but also a gorgeous one who you'll open up to. You will share something you didn't with all those guys, and he will be the one for you, Brooke. Lucas, he is the one for you."

_Now I'm a happy fellow  
Well I'm married to the fortune teller  
We're happy as we can be  
Now I get my fortune told for free _

Brooke placed vast amounts of dollars on the coffee table, and left the room with Bevin smiling genuinely and thinking about the newcomer in the team, unaware of the rustle coming behind the authentic curtain the fortune teller probably bought from China.

"They're gone?" an athletic boy appeared from where he was hidden, sweeping the dust from his clothes.

"Yes, they are" She looked at the cash lying on the table. "She is very beautiful, buddy, just like the movie-stars. Our little act worked out smoothly, you should have seen the smile on her face when she said your name out loud."

"I know" he sighed, visualizing every inch of Brooke's face, the girl she had a crush on for all those years, "thanks for the help, Haley. I don't know how I would get her attention and…"

"Don't worry Luke" Haley interrupted, stroking his shoulders, "you definitely did."

They heard a snore coming from the next room and their eyes met.

"Should we wake the real oracle up?"

**A/N: Please Review!!!!!**


End file.
